kuenstlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Joulia Strauss
Joulia Strauss ( ; * 1974 in Leningrad) ist eine Künstlerin. Sie lebt und arbeitet in Berlin. Ausbildung 1993-1995 Studium an der Neue Akademie der Schönen Künste, St. Petersburg bei Professor Timur Nowikow, abgeschlossen mit Diplom. Maßgebliche Beteiligung an der Entwicklung des Neoakademismus. 1995-2000 Studium an der Universität der Künste Berlin bei Professor Georg Baselitz. Meisterschülerin, Präsidentenpreis. 2000-2005 Dozentin an der German Film School bei Berlin. Bedeutung Befreiung und Fortentwicklung des Begriffes der Schönheit. Politische Projekte auf den Spuren von Friedrich Hölderlin. Zur Zeit arbeitet Joulia Strauss gemeinsam mit Martin Carlé an der Installation der "Dritten Kultur", die sich aus der operativen Verbindung zwischen Kunst und Wissenschaft ergibt. Einführung der "Synthetischen Skulpturen". ENIAC NOMOI. Einzelausstellungen (Auswahl) 2006 "Phantasmagoric Cell", Museum Porte de Hal, Brüssel 2005 "Künstlerbedarf", Preview, Galerie Jette Rudolph, Backfabrik, Berlin 2004 "Freischwan von Steckdosen", Berliner Liste, breitengraser room for contemporary sculpture, Alte Schule, Berlin 2004 "gott@computer.de", Französische Friedrichstadtkirche, Französischer Dom, Berlin 2003 "Romanticism Regeneration", breitengraser room for contemporary sculpture, Berlin 2003 "Medienspiritismus. VideoKabinet", art_science, Berlin, Guelman Gallery, Moskau 2002 "FreudGeist und AutomatenFehlleistung", Museum der Träume Freuds, St. Petersburg 2001 "Meisterschülerpreis", Galerie Michael Schultz, Berlin 2000 "Virtual Kingdom of Beauty", Pergamonmuseum, Berlin, in Zusammenarbeit mit der Galerie Hohenthal und Bergen, Berlin 2000 "People of Brussels", Art Kiosk Gallery, Brüssel, im Rahmen des "Brussels - Cultural Capital - 2000", Brüssel 1997 "Skulpturportraits von Rivermen", Museum Sommergarten, St. Petersburg 1997 "Twelve Caesars of the Techno-Empire", E-Werk, Berlin Ausstellungsbeteiligungen (Auswahl) 2006 "Video Artists in Dialogue", kuratiert von Daniel Fuller, Hudson Valley Center for Contemporary Art, Peekskill, NY 2006 "RadioRevolten", (Kat.), kuratiert von Sabine Breitsameter, Stadthaus Halle (Saale) (mit Wladimir Velminski) 2006 "Inertia", kuratiert von Erik Haagort, Museum der Träume Freuds, St. Petersburg (mit Martin Carlé) 2006 "Balaklawa Odyssey", kuratiert von Sebastian Kaiser, Atombunker in Balaklawa (UKR) 2005 "Röhrender Hirsch am Bergsee", kuratiert von Helen Hirsch und Peter Stohler, Kunsthaus Uri (CH) 2005 "Urban Realities, Fokus Istanbul", (Kat.), kuratiert von Christoph Tannert, Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin 2005 "Romantik in der Zeitgenössischen Kunst", kuratiert von Helen Hirsch, Kunsthalle Palazzo, Liesthal (CH) 2004 "Ars Digital 2004, Moscow Biennial-1", (Kat.), kuratiert von Antonio Geusa, Moskau 2004 "Art Is an Illusion", (Kat.), RuArts Gallery and Foundation, Moskau 2003 "Berlin-Moskau, Moskau-Berlin", (Kat.), kuratiert von Jürgen Harten, Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin 2003 "Live" (Kat.), kuratiert von Olesya Turkina, Forum Stadtpark, Graz (AT) 2002 "Die Griechische Klassik. Idee oder Wirklichkeit?" (Kat.), kuratiert von Ekaterina Andreeva, Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin 2001 "Tirana Biennale-1" (Kat.), kuratiert von Olesya Turkina, National Gallery, Tirana (AL) 2001 "Between Earth and Heaven" (Kat.), Oostende Museum of Modern Art (BE) 2001 "You don´t have to have cows to be a cowboy", kuratiert von Diana Baldon, Galerie im Parkhaus, Berlin 2001 "4th Baltic Biennial" (Kat.), Muzeum Narodowe w Szczecinie, Stettin (PL) 2000 "Berlin 2000", AXA Colonia, Köln 2000 "Künstler für Kinder" (Kat.), Jüdisches Museum, Berlin 2000 "Richtfest", (Kat.), Galerie Michael Schultz, Berlin 1999 "Nostalgie in Istambul", mit der Klasse Baselitz, Deutsche Guggenheim, Berlin 1998 "Rene Magritte and Contemporary Art" (Kat.), Oostende Museum of Modern Art (BE) 1997 "Kabinet", (Kat.), Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam Performances und Vorträge (Auswahl) 2006 "ENIAC NOMOI. Mimesis on Display", veranstaltet von Hans-Christian von Herrmann, Display-Tagung, Friedrich-Schiller-Universität, Jena 2005 "What We Do in Berlin", Technische Universität, E_Media, Leuven (BE) 2004 "Death of the Game Industry", Transmediale, Berlin 2003 "Live", Forum Stadtpark, Graz (AT) 2002 "Media Arts", ein Vortrag im St. Gillis Gefängnis, (mit Art Kiosk Projects), Brüssel 2001 "Tirana Biennial 1", National Gallery, Tirana (AL) 2001 "Between Earth and Heaven", Oostende Museum of Moderne Kunst (BE) 2001 "Folded Worlds", Kryptonale, Berlin 2001 "Media Arts", Gefängnis in St. Gilles, Brüssel 2001 "Culture Tourist Face Control", (mit artservices), Kulturtourismusmesse, Berlin 2001 "SOS Rada Freude", (mit superchannel), bb2, Berlin 2000 "Exam of the Professors", Meisterschülerprüfung, Hochschule der Künste, Berlin 1998 "Academism Today", Oostende Museum of Modern Art und Art Kiosk Gallery 1998 "International Symposium on Electronic Arts", Liverpool 1998 "Digital Evening", "Ceterum Censeo", Marstall, Berlin 1997 "Lady With the Dog", Berlin, (mit Oleg Kulik), Berlin Sonstige Projekte 2003 Deutsch-Russisches Buch-Kunstwerk "Man-Machine", Skythien-Verlag, St. Petersburg (mit Alexander Wahrlich und Viktor Mazin) 2002-2006: Radiosendung als Kunstwerk "Night Academy" auf Twen.fm, reboot.fm (mit Manuel Bonik) 2002-2006: art_science, privater Ort zur Förderung der Zusammenkunft der Schöngeister aus verschiedenen Disziplinen. Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Russischer Künstler Kategorie:Installationskünstler Kategorie:Geboren 1974